


Winter Weight

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Chubby, Fluff, M/M, Pudge, Weight Gain, chubby Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: Robbie gains a little weight. Something kind of dumb to get back in the habit of writing.





	Winter Weight

Robbie’s nose twitched slightly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was noticing that he had gained weight for the first time. It wasn’t a lot, but it would be noticeable to most people. He was a little softer all over, but his belly was developing an outward curve. He sighed and slouched which just made his stomach look bigger than it really was.

“I have to do something about this,” he muttered as he ran his hand over the soft pudge around his waist. He sighed again as he thought before his eyes caught something. “Oooh, cake.”

* * *

 

Another month went by, and Robbie’s disguises didn’t fit quite right. They rubbed his belly uncomfortable. So, he had stayed inside for the most part, only venturing out if he had a jacket that hid his new tummy. The kids just thought that Robbie was just getting into the Holliday spirit and that was why he wasn’t trying to trick them or Sportacus.

Sportacus was the only one who thought something was wrong. Robbie didn’t move like he usually did. He was stiffer and looked uncomfortable. The elf wasn’t sure how to bring up the topic without the kids crowding him. He ended up not having to.

Robbie was walking by while Sportacus was having a snowball fight with the kids. The elf didn’t see him until he had plowed over him and landed on top of him. He was vaguely aware of the soft belly pressing against his own hard stomach as he was laying on the villain. Robbie sputtered and pushed the elf away, his face turning a bright red.

“Let me help you up,” Sportacus said. He thought that he knew why Robbie had looked so uncomfortable, but wanted to test it. Instead of offering a hand. He picked Robbie up bridal style. The villain was a bit heavier than normal. Sportacus hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Robbie looked both embarrassed and murderous at the same time.

“Put me down,” Robbie growled through his teeth. Sportacus realized what he had done. He had things that he wanted to say to Robbie but knew that he shouldn’t in front of the kids.

“Where are you going?”

“Home!” Robbie started to storm away as soon as his feet touched the snow covered ground. Of course, that may have led to him slipping like he did. Sportacus caught him under his arms with ease and lifting him back up. Robbie huffed and straightened his jacket. He felt like it hid ridden up on his belly even though it hadn’t.  
  
“I’ll walk with you.” He ignored Robbie grumbling to himself. They were silent until they were out of ear shot of the kids.

“Let me guess, you want to lecture me about the dangers of gaining weight.” Robbie growled. Sportacus glanced over at him.

“No. I just wanted to know if this was the reason that you’ve seemed so uncomfortable.”

“… Yes.”

“You shouldn’t be uncomfortable if your own skin, Robbie. It’s okay that you’ve gained a few pounds. It’s normal for some people to put on a little winter weight.” Robbie was silent after that for a long time. Sportacus gave him time.

“…I don’t usually gain weight like this,” he muttered quietly.

“It might just be because you’re a little older now.” They had reached the hatch to Robbie’s lair. The villain thought that this might be how he escaped from this conversation. Instead, the hero followed him down. “If you want help losing the weight, I’ll help you, but I’m pretty sure that you’ll lose it naturally when spring gets here.

“If I’m still fat by the time that I can’t cover up with a jacket, I’m not leaving this room!”

“You aren’t fat. You’re chubby at most.” Robbie’s cheeks reddened at that. “And you shouldn’t be ashamed of how you look.” Robbie glared at him for that before finally unzipping his jacket.

“You’re telling me that I shouldn’t be ashamed of this?” He asked, gesturing to his middle. It was bigger than it was a month ago. He had a small rounded belly that pooched out. Sportacus laughed lightly.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” The elf asked. “Robbie, that’s barely even a belly.” The villain blushed slightly and zipped the jacket back up. “It’s actually kind of cute on you.”

“Oh, shut up, Sportaflirt,” Robbie snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Sportacus had started to flirt with him recently, and he wasn’t exactly used to it yet. “You’re just saying that because you know my self esteem is down right now.”

“I am not.” Sportacus laughed. He moved forward before he thought better of it and wrapped his arms around the villain’s waist. “I think you look very nice, Robbie. But you always do.” Robbie couldn’t help that his lip twitched upwards at that.

“Shut up,” he said again with a softer tone. Sportacus let his chin rest on Robbie’s shoulder.

“If you wanted, I could show you how much I like the way you look.” Robbie swallowed as he blushed, his mouth suddenly very dry. Sportacus loosened his grip slightly, before running a hand under the jacket and over Robbie’s stomach. “Tell me to stop, if you want me to.” He waited for Robbie to say something, his hand still pressed to the villain’s middle. When he didn’t say anything, Sportacus squeezed lightly before trailing his hand over to one of Robbie’s love handles and pinching there.

He reached up and started to unzip the jacket. Robbie made a noise of protest but did nothing to stop the elf. Sportacus continued until the zipper was fully undone. He let his hands slide up and push the jacket off of Robbie’s shoulders before tossing it away. Then, he let his hands rest on Robbie’s lower back.

“I don’t um. I’m not sure what to do here,” Robbie muttered, his arms still awkwardly at his side.  
  
“You could put your arms over my shoulders,” Sportacus responded. Robbie’s upper lip twitched before he hesitantly put his arms over the elf’s shoulders. This brought them closer together, bumping Robbie’s belly against Sportacus. The villain immediately retracted. “You’re okay, Robbie.” Sportacus rubbed his thumbs over the small of the villain’s back. Robbie slowly let himself press against the elf again.

“What now?” Robbie asked. Sportacus leaned up on his toes and gave Robbie a quick peck on his lips. The villain blushed deeply before very sloppily returning the act of affection. Sportacus pulled him into a deeper kiss before pulling him over towards the orange chair. He tugged Robbie to where he was seated in the elf’s lap and wrapped his arms around his middle, hand pressed against his soft tummy.

“Are you comfortable?” Sportacus asked, Robbie’s face in the crook of his neck.

“I-I suppose,” he shifted slightly. Sportacus kept rubbing his stomach like it was something to be played with. Every so often, he was give a small squeeze or pat to it. “You really are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Sports elves hardly ever get soft. So, this is rather nice.”

“And when I loose weight?”

“Robbie, you’ll always be attractive to me. Whether you’re thin or,” he gave Robbie’s belly a squeeze. “Or a bit plump.”

“You’re a strange elf.”

“Maybe, but you’re still cuddling with me.” Robbie responded by rolling his eyes and pressing a kiss to Sportacus’s cheek.


End file.
